digimon adventure
by razorknight811
Summary: A digimon story unfolds and new characters are heroes
1. The beginning

Digimon:A story of friends and digi-spirits. chapter 1- starting the adventure  
  
this is my first story about digimon so I hope you like it...please review and tell me if you think it was good or not.  
  
Blade and Razor both know each other from around town and at the same time they receive messages on their cell phones that they were to go to the Milo train station and get on the 6:00 train. They went there and didn't see the train but when they got on the elevator there was a button that said "down to 6:00 train". They pressed that button and shot down under ground! They thought the elevator had messed up but finally they reached the bottom. There were 16 trains and Blade and Razor found one but it was already 6:00 and it had started to move. As they reached the end of the train boarding area Blade jumped and made it to the back of the train. He stuck out his hand and Razor jumped almost falling on the track but as he went down Blade grabbed him and pulled him up. Razor was so thankful and Blade said, "no problem". They were on the train for a while and after a while there was a big bump and the train rattled. Blade and Razor fell over and at the same time there cell phones turned into a different object. They were very confused but they picked up the objects and a voice said, "These are digi-tizers and they will help you later on in your adventure. Blade and Razor were so confused but the voice then said, "You are in the digital world and you are here to harness the great digi-spirits and rid this world of all the evil in it. The train finally stopped and they got out at what was called the flame terminal.  
check out chapter 2 as the adventure of Blade and Razor goes on. 


	2. Flame Terminal

Digimon: A story of friends and digi-spirits   
  
chapter 2- The Flame terminal   
  
As Blade and Razor got off the train at Flame terminal 2 digimon named Gatamon and Ratamon. Blade and Razor asked them what they were doing. They said they were running from Eronamon an evil digi-spirit seeking digimon. Eronamon came out of the city and sent his flame attack at the digimon and Blade and Razor. They jumped out of the way on to the narrow rail road track. Eronamon sent another flame attack at the railroad track. It was metal and bent down to the ground bellow, but the weight on it was to much and it broke. Blade and Razor fell down and immediately jumped up to face Eronamon. Blade got out his digi-tizer. He sent out a fracal code and a water sprout was sent high into the air. Blade could see a digi-spirit inside. Eronamon saw it to and went after it. The spirit threw him back and Blade went after the spirit. The spirit didn't send Blade flying back. He got out his digi-tizer and took the digi-spirit fracal could into his digi-tizer. He didn't know what he was doing but soon he heard his own voice say, "fracal code, Spirit evolution". He was soon the spirit and had its power. The spirits name was greymon! Blade in his spirit form went after Eronamon and Eronamon used his black hole power to make a dark portal and Blade fell in. He was in a dark area and Eronamon was there in his most powerful place. He charged at Blade but Blade used his Flaming tornado and sent Eronamon flying back and Eronamon was gone. Blade was so happy he had won his first digi-battle.  
  
The next time you join our heroes it will be in chapter 3..see ya there 


	3. Razor's spirit

Digimon:A story of friends and digi-spirits  
  
chapter 3: Razor's spirit  
  
As our heroes set out from the Flame terminal Razor is feeling kinda down because he doesn't have his spirit and Blade does. As they walk on they come across a water spring and Razor's heart jumps. He thinks that is were his spirit is because he can see down on the other side. When they get there he is disappointed because it is just a hole he saw. Blade tells Razor that they would get his spirit soon. As night falls all is well and they sit down and make a camp. Just as they both get quiet and it seems like all sound is turned off, Razor hears water off in the distance and it sounds like it is coming up in a rush. He jumps up and rushes off to the water. He is not disappointed because  
  
there in the middle of a water sprout is the spirit of light. Razor was so excited. His spirits name was Garumon. Razor takes out his digi-tizer and takes the fracal code from his spirit. Razor is so happy and Blade is happy for him too. They go back to there camp sight. Razor can't sleep and keeps up Blade but at long last Blade falls asleep. The next morning Razor is already up and is in his spirit form practicing. Blade is so happy for him and tells him he will do great if they get into trouble. Razor tells Blade that they needed to go to a digitown to find the greatest fortune teller of all so he can tell them there  
  
future.  
  
Will they find the fortune tell? Will Razor be successful in his first battle? Read the next chapter to find out!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A promising battle

Digimon: A story of friends and digi-spirits  
  
  
  
chapter 4- The promising battle  
  
  
  
The morning after Razor got his spirit he was very happy and ready to go on and face new opponents. Blade and Razor took off and they approached the town they were hunting for. When they entered the city everybody was looking at them but they finally looked away and didn't bother them anymore. Blade and Razor approached what looked like an old chapel and they were told the fortune teller was in there. They went in and the fortune teller told them they would have there beast forms soon. They went back out and as they were walking away Golemon(an old enemy) popped out of the ground and said, "I want your spirits".  
  
The battle was on. Blade and Razor both spirit evolved into there spirit form. Razor went after him with a water machine. Golemon took it and flew backwards. He then went under ground and when he came back up he was his second evolved form Molemon. Blade attacked Molemon with a flameing tornado. He flew back into a stone pillar. Then a crash came from the old chapel and a beast digimon jumped out and burst the chapel into pieces. It was a burninggreymon. Blade was excited because that was his beast form but he didn't know how to get it. The burninggreymon took out Molemon. Then he went after Blade. As he charged at Blade he stopped and the digimon inside that had been captured by the beast  
  
spirit said, "hit me now and free me". Then Blade used his burning punch and the digimon from inside was released but then Blade took out his digi-tizer and took the fracal code from the beast spirit. It then made him turn into the beast form and he went wild! He attacked Razor without meaning to. As he was about to destoy Razor he stopped and his eyes turned blue instead of red. Razor saw his chance and told Blade that it was him his long time friend. Razor then told Blade that he had to control the beast spirit and control himself. His eyes turned red agin and he went charging off, but then he looked back and realized  
  
that it was really Razor and from then on he could control his beast spirit.  
  
For more adventure and action read chapter 5. 


	5. Razor's beast spirit

Digimon: A story of friends and digi-spirits  
chapter 5: RazorÕs beast spirit   
  
As we come back to our heroes Blade has his beast spirit and now Razor is looking for his. After a long walk of talking about BladeÕs beast spirit and how to control them, Razor is in a sad mood again because he doesnÕt have his beast spirit. Blade feels bad because he talked about his so much.  
Ò IÕm sorry I talked about my beast spirit so much Razor,Ó Blade said.  
Ò ItÕs ok, I just canÕt wait to get mine,Ó Razor said.   
As they walk on they see a nice place to camp out for the night. They feel safe enough not to keep watch because of there spirits, so after a lot of talking finally they fall asleep.  
The next morning when they wake up they see that a big digimon had tramped just past there camp and had missed them. They gathered there things and followed the tracks. they soon came to find what they were looking for. In the middle of a big field a huge digimon lay apparently he fell asleep while he was walking. They thought he was harmless and they walked towards him. They got an unpleasent surprise as he springs up and charges Blade and Razor. It is Rangamon, RazorÕs beast spirit. Razor is so happy but he doesnÕt know how to get it. As the beast charges he stops and the same thing happens as last time, he says hit me and free me. Razor turns into Garumon and sends a water tornado at the beast spirit. He flies backwards and smashes into the trees. The digimon is released and it is Datamon. Razor rushes forward and takes the fracal code and is ready to control it. He evolves and at first his eyes turn red but then his eyes turn blue and he has control already because he knew what he had to do. Razor is really happy!   
Read chapter 6 to find out what happens next 


	6. The battle of beasts

Digimon: A story of friends and digi-spirits  
chapter 6: The battle of beasts  
  
Razor has his beast spirit and he is doing great at controlling it. Blade doesnÕt have any problem controlling his. After a few days of both of them having their beast spirits Razor asked,  
Ò Do you want to battle? me and you, with our beast spirits.Ó  
Ò Ya sure, lets do it!Ó Blade says.  
The battle is on! Blade hits Razor with a flame torpedo and Razor takes it right in the chest.  
Ò Nice shot Blade, but now itÕs my turn,Ó Razor said.   
Ò Thanks but I donÕt think iÕm going down,Ó Blade said.  
Razor fires a water turrent and it hits Blade right in the legs and takes out his legs and flips over. Blade smashes into the ground and lays there for a minute... Then when Razor lets his guard down and thinks he has won Blade jumps up and fires a flaming arrow at Razor. Direct hit! Razor goes down and turns back into his regular form. DEFEATED! Blade is really happy but goes to check on Razor.  
Ò Nice battle Blade, IÕll be ok,Ó Razor said.  
Ò Thanks, but you deserve as much credit as I do for hanging in there,Ó Blade says. After the battle Razor is pretty worn out and Blade gets food and water for him.   
Ò After a good nights sleep IÕll fell much better,Ó Razor says.  
Ò ThatÕs good because I didnÕt wawnt to permanently hurt you,Ó Blade said.   
They settle into there sleeping bags and fall asleep almost immediately because of the tiresome battle that day. When day breaks they wake up and Razor is feeling much better. Blade is really happy.  
Ò Wanna battle again?Ó Blade asks.  
Ò Maybe another time, but not right now IÕm still a little sore from our battle yesterday,Ó Razor replies.   
Ò ok, I was just wondering if you wanted revenge, lol,Ó Blade says.  
They set off early that morning wondering where the path would lead them. After 3 hours of walking they come to a really dense forest. They decide to walk in and as soon sa they are in they hear screaming up ahead of them. They run towards the noise and there was a boy about there age being controlled by a beast spirit. He glares at them with red eyes and they tell him to calm down, they are there to help. He doesnÕt seem to believe them but comes closer anyway. His eyes turn blue when he gets closer but then they turn red and he gets furious. He picks them both up and Blade screams,  
Ò We donÕt want to hurt you, we know your being controlled.Ó  
Ò Please let us help you to control the beast spirit,Ó Razor adds.   
The eyes on the spirit turn blue and he puts them down and starts talking to them.   
Ò IÕm sorry if I hurt you, but I didnÕt know who you were, but now I trust you,Ó the spirit says. Then Blade says,  
Ò ItÕs ok, turn back into your regular form and you can come with us.Ó  
Ò Ya we need another person to help us out,Ó Razor adds.   
Ò By the way what is your name(he is in his regular human form)?Ó Blade asks.   
Ò My name is Bailey, I am the holder of dark,Ó Bailey says.  
Blade and Razor travel on with there new companion and they aare very happy to have more company then themselves. After trudging through the forest they find a nice camp site right outside the forest.  
  
To find out more about our heroes read chapter 7~coming soon 


End file.
